


Don't count on me because i'm drowning, please don't drown with me.

by R4G1NG_ASS4SS1N



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4G1NG_ASS4SS1N/pseuds/R4G1NG_ASS4SS1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is on the edge of taking his life, can he hide it from his friends, or will he let them in, will all be lost, or will he find a new hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't let me drown.

I'm sitting at the edge of my bed, contemplating my entire life, trying to convince myself. I look down at my hands and arms, covered in strikes of blood like tally marks, a few down, one across. The anxiety is killing me. I look up at the table all the pill bottles calling for consumption, it would be slow and painful, I knew. I hear my name being called "Kel? you in there?" before the sound of the door handle attempting to be turned. I didn't recognize the voice, but they knew my name. I shout "GO AWAY!" under dry, muttered breath. I have to do this now before they find a way to get in. I stand up and the memories flash in my mind, my mom, on her death bed, screaming, "DON'T LEAVE ME KELLIN!" I sob, "It's all my fault." I grab one bottle, I take everything at once. I grab another, one by one I down 6 bottles. I start getting dizzy, next thing i know, everything is black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in a hospital gurney, everything blurry I look around, one person is sitting, asleep. His face, I recognized it, but the grogginess of my vision was blocking me from getting a clear look. What time was it? I attempt to look around but I get a headache, I felt like throwing up. I move to the side of the bed a little, and everything came up, landing in the trash can. I wipe my mouth and look up, he was awake, whoever he was? I lay down and he comes up to me, tears in his eyes, he smiles this beautiful smile and reaches and grabs my hand. Who was he? I swear I've seen him before. I look closer at his face but a shooting pain goes through my head and i'm forced to close me eyes.


	2. Can you feel my heart

He was gone, and that's the last I knew, he was a gone and I didn't see him. I stand up off my bed and look out the window, peering off into the crisp bright woods. I try hard not to think about it, it was only a week since I was in the hospital but it seemed like years, like it was something meant to be forgotten. I walk to the bathroom to get ready for today, which seemed it would consist of doing nothing, like most days. I quickly shower and put on some black skinny jeans, with my pink and silver studded belt. I slip on a black T-shirt with the name "Attila" slashed above in pink. I make my way downstairs where it contained no other soul except mine and opened the fridge door, feeling the cold air of the insulated box, I reach in dodging past all of the liquor and grab a monster. I grab my phone off the charging pad and head out the door, and make my trek to the public book store, "World Wide Books" the sign read above with a globe and book logo. I walk downstairs to the young adult section. This is where I practically lived, I would read a random book every day I've read 957 books since I first came here, I was excited to know i'd reach 1000 soon. I sit down and pull my headphones out of my pocket and play, "That's the spirit" Bring me The Horizon's newest album, they are my favorite band and always will be. I just begin to read when I hear a very loud purposeful throat clearing sound. I look up and everything goes blank, the time stands still all I see is his face, the same face from the hospital, he's standing there in the stairwell, drinking a Red bull. I space for a few seconds, but when I come to he's sitting across from me, waving his hand in my face. I look at him and giggle "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." "It's okay" he says with a sly smile. God, he was gorgeous, what do I say. "What are you doing here?" I ask in an awkward tone. "I came to talk to you." he says as if it were obvious. "Okay, talk." I say in an almost demanding tone. Then he asks, "Do you not remember me or something?" I knew I seen him before but, where? "I don't know, What's your name?" a few seconds go by before he squints and says, "I'm Oliver." The flashes go through my head and I'm there again, at warped tour and I'm jumping screaming, having the time of my life again, Oliver is jumping with me and screaming too, "SO YOU CAN THROW ME TO THE WOLVES!" we scream in unison. I look at him so beautiful and we stand blank in space and Oliver says, "I love you Kellin." and I freeze what was happening but I loved him too, so I told him, "I love you too." I come back to him snapping his fingers in my face. I remembered him, finally. "I love you Oli" came out unintentionally. "Are you okay?" says Oliver staring me dead in the eyes. "Yes, I remember you" I say smiling a little, I really wish I could go back there, back to warped it was the only time I was actually happy. "Good, because ever since I met you, I haven't stopped thinking about it."  *****And that's it for this chapter, Sorry if the uploads are slow I am just finishing up with finals. Should be quicker soon-R4G1NG ASS4SS1N** **  
**


End file.
